Garcia's Pain
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Something is bothering Garcia. Will Hotch be able to help her?


A/N: Yes this is another one shot! If you haven't checked it out lately check out the song title prompt forum! Also be sure to stop in and check out "Chit Chat on Author's Corner"… They have some great getting to know you Author topics as well as the challenges going on!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: I Wish I Had a Dollar – Uncle Kracker

Prompt: Learn the Hard Way – Nickelback

Prompt: If it's Hurting You – Robbie Williams

Prompt: Only Time Will Tell – Kenny Chesney

Prompt: I Don't Care – Blake Shelton

Penelope was a little pissed as she walked into Hotch's office. "Here is what you requested Sir."

Hotch looked up at Penelope and said "Garcia are you alright?"

Penelope glared and said "I wish I had a dollar for every time one of you ask me that damn question. It's not like any of you really care."

Hotch stood up at that and went over and closed his office door and turned back around and said "Out with it Garcia. What is wrong?"

Penelope shook her head and said "Nothing Sir. It's just well it's really nothing."

Hotch walked over and came to a stop directly in front of Garcia and said "Something that has you this upset isn't nothing Garcia. Come on you know you can talk to me about anything."

Penelope took in a deep breath and finally said "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm in love with him Hotch and he can't even see it."

Hotch frowned at that and then it all clicked into place as he guided Penelope over to the couch in his office. "You're in love with Derek aren't you?"

Penelope bowed her head and whispered "I'm so in love with him that it hurts to breathe sometimes. The sad thing is I think he knows but he ignores it. I can't keep doing this. I'm going to have to leave the work I love because it is killing me to see him day in and day out and hear about all the women he is seeing. It's killing me and he is to fucking blind to see it."

Hotch was at a loss as to what to say to the woman he has come to love like a daughter. He wouldn't admit that to anyone but he has come to love Penelope Garcia like she was his own flesh and blood. What he really wanted to do was stand up and go out into the bull pen and kick Morgan's ass for hurting this wonderful woman. Who knew he still may end up going out and kicking Morgan's ass.

"Garcia I wish I knew what to say to you to make it better. What I can tell you is that if it's hurting you then you need to do something to fix it. You won't know how he feels or if he feels anything until you say something to him." Hotch finally said. He hoped that she wouldn't quit. He would hate to lose her and not just because she was do damn good at her job.

Penelope shook her head. "I don't care anymore. I can't afford to care when it comes to him. All he does is rip my heart out and stomp on it. I can't put myself out there anymore. I just can't."

Hotch pulled Garcia to him and hugged her. He debated on telling her something then decided if he asked her too that she would keep it a secret.

Hotch took in a deep breath. "Garcia I'm going to tell you something but you first have to promise not to tell anyone. You can't even tell JJ. Do you promise?"

Penelope raised her head at that and nodded and whispered "I promise Hotch."

Hotch nodded and then took in another deep breath. "I had to learn the hard way. I was in love with someone and she didn't even know it. Anytime I heard about a date she had been on I felt as if I was having my heart ripped out. I finally got the courage up to tell Emily that I was in love with her. That was eight months ago and ever since then we have been together. How in the hell we have kept it from the team I don't know but we have. Although we decided that we would tell the team on our next night out together."

Penelope even through her tears she smiled. She was truly happy for her boss man. If anyone deserved to be happy it was him after everything he has been through. She also couldn't help but smile as she thought about what a cute couple they make with one another.

"I'm happy for you Boss Man. You and Emily make a cute couple. I've always thought that when you two would stand together. I still don't see though what exactly I'm supposed to do." Penelope said. She was happy that he shared that with her but she wasn't quite sure what it meant.

Hotch chuckled and said "Garcia only time will tell. You need to tell Morgan that you are in love with him. I have a feeling that he will also tell you the same thing."

Penelope looked at Hotch and thought about what he said. She decided that she should indeed tell Morgan how she felt because really what did she have to lose? It was already killing her when he talked about other women. So why not let him know how she feels about him. If Hotch could do it she knew that she could too.

She threw her arms around Hotch and hugged him tight. "You're right boss man. I'll tell him. Thank you so much for listening to me."

Hotch smiled. "You're welcome Garcia. Anytime you need to talk remember that I am here for you."

Penelope nodded and got up off the couch and made her way out of Hotch's office. She would tell Derek how she felt. She just hoped that he felt the same way about her.


End file.
